Gatekeepers: Life as a teenage parent
by aYaNe-cHaN nO kAwAiI
Summary: Shun and Ruriko shares their experience as young parents in the age of 18. Chapter 2 added!
1. Ruriko's thoughts

**Gatekeepers: Life as a teenage parent**

**By: aYaNe-cHaN nO kAWaii**

**Date: November 12, 2005**

**Author's note: This is not related to Gatekeepers 1985 nor Gatekeepers 21, ok? This is pure fiction. None of these really happened in the lives of Shun and Ruriko.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gatekeepers or any of its characters; I'm just using them for my fanfic.**

**Summary: Shun and Ruriko shares their experience as young parents in the age of 18.**

* * *

_**First Chapter: Ruriko's thoughts**_

Above all the dreadful events that happened in my life, this is the most terrible thing that happened ever. I wasn't expecting it to happen. I thought it would never happen even for the first time I made love with my boyfriend. This state of event started when…

April 9, 1970; I was at school with the guy who knocked me up, my childhood friend, at the same time my boyfriend, Shun Ukiya. He was about to give me something for my birthday.

Shun: Happy birthday.

Ruriko: …Thanks.

Shun: Here's a present gives the gift.

Ruriko: a ring? What for? Are you going to---?

Shun: It's not like that. It's just a gift of…you know…love.

Ruriko: oh…

Shun: do you like it?

Ruriko: I love it. Very much. How much does it cost anyway?

Shun: I forgot. But, that doesn't matter to me…

Ruriko: where did you get the money to buy such thing?

Shun: from the prize money I got for winning the Kendo tournament last week.

Ruriko: I see. Thank you.

Shun: so…are you free tonight?

Ruriko: I guess so, how come?

Shun: would you like to have a date?

Ruriko: umm…alright then.

Shun: great! I'll drop by you house at 7:30 tonight, ok?

Ruriko: sure.

That night, Shun stopped by my house. It's a good thing my parents weren't home. They went abroad for another business meeting. If they knew that I was going out on a date, they wouldn't allow me to go even if I made fake excuses. Now, about Shun this time, when I saw him outside, he looks pretty good. Pretty good; as if he's not going on a regular date. Not to mention, he smells good too. But, there was something which I never noticed about him at that very moment. There was something in his pocket that I wouldn't like even if he forced me to do it…

Shun: man, you're beautiful…as usual.

Ruriko: blushes stop that!

Shun: Anyway, are you ready?

Ruriko: game!

After we had our long walk, we went inside a really fancy restaurant. That restaurant was the most expensive restaurant in the whole neighborhood. I never expected that Shun would take me there. I thought it was just a walk in the park or something like that. But I know he's up to something…

Ruriko: wow, I'm impressed.

Shun: I'm glad I pleased you.

Ruriko: above all dates, this is the fanciest date…ever!

Shun: yeah. Thanks to my big win last week.

Ruriko: I'm so proud of you.

He held to my right hand and started smiling at me. His precious smile made me weak inside. As if it's going to hurt me real bad.

After we had dinner, we decided to have a little walk in the park. I find it interesting because the night is clear and the perfect starry sky makes our night even more romantic than our past dates. We sat on a bench and started talking about our interests. I lied against his shoulder and he placed his arm around me trying to make me feel comfortable in his presence.

Ruriko: the stars are wonderful tonight. Just like our date.

Shun: I agree.

Ruriko: this is the best birthday I ever had.

Shun: even without your parents?

Ruriko: uh-huh.

Shun: Is this your first birthday that you weren't with your parents?

Ruriko: yes.

Shun: I see…

Ruriko: but, it doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you.

Shun: I'm happy for you.

He gives me a really sweet kiss. That kiss turned out to be a really passionate one too.

Shun: I love you.

Ruriko: I love you too.

After a few minutes, Shun starts to look around. He sees a young couple like us but the only difference is that the woman carries a baby in her arms. Shun starts to feel a bit tempted about doing such things. As for me, I'm having a really bad feeling about it…

We went home at about 10pm in the evening. We stayed in front of our door and stated talking about something. And I mean something serious…

Ruriko: Shun, I have a question.

Shun: yes?

Ruriko: what's that in your pocket?

Shun: oh these…you see…

I tried to look at him eye to eye but he keeps on looking on another direction. He's avoiding my glance. And I was thinking: is he thinking of IT…?'

Shun: Ruriko, I need you to be serious about this question.

Ruriko: I'm listening.

Shun: Ruriko, do you want to make love with me tonight?

I was so speechless when he asked me question. A very serious one too. Especially when sex is involved. I didn't think I was ready for it but I just insisted myself to do it. I realized that it wasn't a very good decision at all. I have made the biggest mistake of my life. To forget all those, I keep on thinkin' about the brighter side, if we do it, I'll become his woman forever.

The next morning, I woke up and my body feels a bit tired about the triggered event which happened between us last night. I was beginning to feel scared about the whole situation which Shun and I were both involved. The question on my mind is: Will I be pregnant or not?

After a few days, I started feeling nauseous. Every morning I have these "morning sickness" which every pregnant woman has to go through. Because of these, I didn't attend school for 2 weeks. I was thinking to myself: Am I pregnant?

I rushed to the nearest pharmacy to buy pregnancy testing kit. Not only that, the clerk asked about my age and what year I am. I told her that I was 18 years old and I'm a third-year high school student. The clerk also asked me if I was going to be the one who is going to used it. I said yes and she told me if the test says it's positive, good luck.

I ran towards my house as fast as I can. Trying to make sure if there's a classmate near by. After I got inside the house, I went immediately to the bathroom to perform the test.

After a few minutes, the test results were in. And it turned out to be…POSITIVE.

After I took the test, I started crying inside the bathroom. I keep on talking to the wind that entered the bathroom. "Why? Why does it have to be this way…? Is this going to be the start of a new life for me? Is this fate?" I muttered.

I contacted Shun and told him to come by my house right now to talk about something important. When he arrived, he immediately asked me why was I absent again. I told him the whole truth about my condition that time. He looked shocked and terrified at the same time. I can see it in his face that he wants to regret the incident that happened to us before. Our little conversation turned into a big argument…

Ruriko: look what you did Shun! Why didn't you use protection?

Shun: I thought that you wouldn't get pregnant even if I didn't use protection.

Ruriko: Damn it! How am I going to explain this to my parents?

Shun: I'll be the one to explain to them, don't worry too much.

Ruriko: don't worry too much? Shun, this situation is very bad especially for our age since we're still in High School. We're not ready for parenthood yet. I'm not even ready to be a mother.

Shun: we'll I am.

Ruriko: good for you. It's easy for you to say that because you aren't very serious about your academics.

Shun: I'm sorry I brought you to this situation Ruriko…

Ruriko: Oh dear. What are we going to do with this baby?

Shun: I don't know. Abort it?

Ruriko: What? Abort it?

Shun: exactly.

Ruriko: umm…well…I don't know…

The next 2 weeks, my parents arrived already from their business trip abroad. I tried hard to remain silent about my condition. But it wasn't a very easy thing to do…

Mr. Ikusawa: so, how are your academics?

Ruriko: I've been absent for almost a month.

Mrs. Ikusawa: what? How come?

Ruriko: because I'm…

I don't know what to say. I was so nervous to tell them the truth about me getting pregnant. But thankfully I found the confidence to tell it anyway…

Ruriko: mom, dad, I need you to know that I'm…

Mr. Ikusawa: We're listening.

Ruriko: mom, dad, I'm pregnant.

Mr. Ikusawa: what?

Mrs. Ikusawa: It can't be…

Ruriko: sorry, but it's the truth…

Both my parent were shocked about it. They couldn't believe that I was bringing life inside my body. We all became silent from the talk we had earlier. And after a couple of minutes…

Mr. Ikusawa: who did this to you?

Ruriko: It was Shun. My boyfriend.

Mrs. Ikusawa: Is he that good-looking guy who always stops by the house to picks you up every morning and goes with you to school?

Ruriko: Yes. He is.

Mrs. Ikusawa: I see…

Mr. Ikusawa: how did he do this to you? Did he rape you or something?

Ruriko: no. We did it the natural way. You know…we had sex.

Mr. Ikusawa: and you insisted?

Ruriko: that's because I love him dad! Lovemaking was the only way to prove that we love each other.

Mrs. Ikusawa: have you two thought of a way to get back in your regular life again?

Ruriko: umm…we already did.

Mr. Ikusawa: well, how?

Ruriko: we're going to set it up for abortion.

Mr. Ikusawa: you shouldn't abort it Ruriko. It's a blessing. It's life.

Ruriko: so, do you mean that you're not mad about this at all?

Mr. Ikusawa: we're not mad but we'll leave you alone with the father of that child.

Ruriko: leave me alone? But dad…

Mr. Ikusawa: that's the only way we can do to teach you to live by your own.

Ruriko: are you going to leave me alone forever?

Mr. Ikusawa: yes exactly.

Ruriko: but dad…

Mr. Ikusawa: we're only asking you to live with your boyfriend.

Ruriko: will I still be living here?

Mr. Ikusawa: not anymore. You have to leave this house and this family. You will not be recognized as Ruriko Ikusawa anymore instead, you'll have to take your clumsy boyfriend's family name.

Ruriko: can I still visit?

Mr. Ikusawa: I'm afraid not. Pack your things and get lost.

Ruriko: dad…

Mrs. Ikusawa: you heard your father, pack your things and get lost, NOW.

And so I did. I did run away from home. So what? As long as Shun's still with me. Together, as a couple, we'll raise this child until he or she grows up with a clean and peaceful mind.

After that, I went straight to Shun's apartment far from the school and far from my parents. Speaking of school, we were both expelled due to this situation. But school was never important to us anyway. Especially in this condition.

Shun: so, what did your parents say?

Ruriko: they kicked me out of the house.

Shun: I can see that…

Ruriko: by the way, I got kicked out of the Ikusawa family too.

Shun: oh…

Ruriko: how about you? What did your mother say?

Shun: she was so disappointed for what I did.

Ruriko: what about your sister?

Shun: she also got mad at me for being the most stupid brother ever. Now, she has to be the strong one now…

Ruriko: I guess this is life right?

Shun: I guess so. We'll just have to get used to it.

Ruriko: right.

After a month, specifically, I was 2 months pregnant. My mother came by Shun's apartment to tell us something about dad…

Mrs. Ikusawa: Ruriko?

Ruriko: mom? What are you doing here?

Mrs. Ikusawa: I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry for what happened a month ago and I miss you.

Ruriko: It's alright. I miss you too mom.

Mrs. Ikusawa: And I also came here to tell you something about your father.

Ruriko: how come? What's wrong with dad?

Mrs. Ikusawa: Ruriko, your father had a heart attack.

Ruriko: what? Is he dead already?

Mrs. Ikusawa: not yet. He's in the hospital right now.

Ruriko: can I visit him mom?

Mrs. Ikusawa: yes. Go ahead.

Ruriko: let's go Shun!

Shun: right.

We went immediately to the hospital and visited dad. I'm having a bad feeling that he's going to die at this very moment. So I thought to myself, I should talk to dad and forgive him. Who knows, this could be the final minutes of his life.

Ruriko: dad!

Mr. Ikusawa: Ruriko. I can see that you're keeping the baby.

Ruriko: of course I am. This is a blessing. This is life, right?

Mr. Ikusawa: I agree.

Ruriko: dad, I'm sorry for being so stupid. I guess I wasn't thinking right.

Mr. Ikusawa: I'm sorry too kicking you out of the house and the Ikusawa family. As my apology, you're welcome again to stay in our house and remain as Ruriko Ikusawa unless you marry Shun already.

Ruriko: ok. Thank you so much dad.

Mr. Ikusawa: by the way, can I talk to Shun for a while.

Ruriko: sure thing.

Mr. Ikusawa: Shun, before I die, I want you to remember to always love Ruriko and give her what she needs until that baby is born. I'm begging you to take care of her with great responsibility and of course, great love.

Shun: yes sir.

Mr. Ikusawa: congratulations.

Shun: thank you.

After an hour, we found out that father had already passed away. As for us, we were told by mom to live in our old house. And so we did. But Shun decided to stay back with his own family. But it's ok for me. Thankfully he found a job but it's not an ordinary job at all. He was employed at the most intricate company in the whole Tokyo metropolis as a CEO. I was so proud of him. I finally found happiness in my early life as a young mother.

9 months have passed; the day finally came that was actually going to give birth. Finally, I did. But it wasn't easy because it was a difficult birth. I gave birth to a strong, 8 pound baby boy who has black hair like Shun and brown eyes like me. It was the happiest moment of my entire life. Because of my mother's great support, I never had a hard time taking care of my baby. She taught me the basics on how to take care of a baby. I learned them pretty fast though I never finished my studies.

After 2 months, Shun was finally promoted into vice-president of the company which he was working for. As for me, I just stayed home taking care of my baby but I consider it a job as a caring and a loving mother. Do you agree?

The End…

* * *

Author's note: This chapter is Ruriko's thoughts about being a teenage parent. The next chapter is going to be Shun's thoughts about being a teenage parent. Maybe next weekend I'll be able to post it already. Please give reviews if you like. 


	2. Shun's thoughts

**Gatekeepers: Life as a teenage parent**

**By: aYaNe-cHaN nO kAWaii**

**November 13, 2005**

**Author's note: This is not related to Gatekeepers 1985 nor Gatekeepers 21, ok? This is pure fiction. None of these really happened in the lives of Shun and Ruriko.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gatekeepers or any of its characters; I'm just using them for my fanfic.**

**Summary: Shun and Ruriko shares their experience as young parents in the age of 18.**

* * *

_**Second Chapter: Shun's thoughts**_

Everything that happened to us was my entire fault. I didn't really mean to impregnate Ruriko. I just want to experience what sex is like. I wish I never forced her to do things she isn't ready for. Neither do I. I wasn't even ready for big things like being a father. But, I can never take the past back. It has happened already. This indecent temptation began when…

April 1, 1970; I was told by my coach that I was included I the Kendo tournament tomorrow. I was a bit frustrated because he told me that on such short notice but I never cared anyway. I practiced the whole night and forget about eating.

April 2, 1970; The final match in the Kendo tournament was about to begin. I was a challenger in that round. The defending champion was a student in my former school which I totally forgot the name. But anyway, my goal here is to defeat the defending champ and be crown as the new champion in Kendo. At the same time, get the prize money which was 30,000 yen. That's enough money for my whole family to splendor. After a fierce match, my long-time dream of being a Kendo Champion has finally been achieved. I was crowned as the new Kendo Champion in Tokyo metropolis. Not only that, I also got the 30,000 yen as prize money. My whole family was so happy for me. As an acknowledgement, I gave them half of the prize money I earned which leaves me to 15,000 yen but it's ok for me as long as I helped them.

April 4, 1970; In our extra session in the afternoon, the whole class was divided into 2 groups. The first group was the girls and the second group was the boys. All the girls were separated from us and they went to a classroom next to our classroom. Our extra class started as a Science teacher taught us something about sex, the secrets of sex and how to protect a girl from getting pregnant. My other classmates started to laugh in their seats. I might refer to them as perverts. My Science teacher scolded them and continued the topic again. When my classmates laughed again, our teacher was discussing the male's private part. I began to chuckle in my seat not because about the topic. It's about my classmates who were laughing at it. As if they don't have it. They are now newly referred to as perverted gays.

After classes, me and my girlfriend, Ruriko Ikusawa, always walk together home after classes. Holding hand in hand, we started our little conversation about what our teacher taught us in our extra session…

Ruriko: so, what did you boys talked about earlier?

Shun: nothing. It's too confidential.

Ruriko: were you talking about sex?

Shun: yeah. How did you know?

Ruriko: we also talked about the same thing.

Shun: I see.

Ruriko: have you learned something from it?

Shun: a little…How about you?

Ruriko: many…

Shun: I know what you learned; you learned how to…you know…MB.

Ruriko: shut up you pervert! I didn't learn anything like that.

Shun: well, I did.

Ruriko: what!

Shun: no. Just joking.

Ruriko: Oh boy!

Shun: so, you already knew where babies came from?

Ruriko: sure did. And I'm starting to feel a bit curious about things like that.

Shun: That means you desperate to do it, right?

Ruriko: It's not like that at all Shun!

Shun: Heh! Just asking Ruriko. Don't be too irritated, alright?

2 days before my girlfriend's birthday. I was thinking of a present to give to her. I stopped by a jewelry shop to look for a perfect gift. Then I saw a silver ring with a diamond in the middle. I thought of buying it at the first place because they were on sale. It was a 5 discount. So, I never had second thoughts of buying another item so I bought it. Suddenly, the clerk asked me questions of curiosity that really frustrates me…

Clerk: Are you buying that for your girlfriend?

Shun: uh-huh.

Clerk: Aren't you too young for a marriage proposal?

Shun: I'm not going to propose to her.

Clerk: Ok then. What's the occasion?

Shun: It's her birthday on the 9th.

Clerk: I see. But, are you going to make it more special?

Shun: of course. That's why I bought this ring.

Clerk: but, that's not the only way to make her birthday special. Think of another way to make it more special. More special than a regular date with her or an outing.

Uh-oh! This is it. Does he mean it? Is he trying to tell me to…no! He's just too perverted than I am. Or am I the perverted one…?

After that annoying conversation with the "perverted" clerk, I went to the nearest grocery to buy something to eat. When I was about to pay for the food I bought, I saw on the counter a pack of condoms which nobody ever bought. My eyes stared at the pack for a long time. I feel like I want to do it to her. Once again, I never had second thoughts, so I bought it even if it was a wrong thing to do…The good thing is the cashier didn't ask me why I bought that thing in a very early age. I was very happy for that.

2 days later, Ruriko's birthday finally came. I gave her the ring I bought. She asked me if I was going to propose to her. I said no and it was only a gift of love. And she was very satisfied for what I gave for her birthday. Then, I asked her on a date later that night. She was beginning to have strange thoughts about that situation but she doesn't seem to care. Anyway, she said yes though.

That night at my house, I was getting ready for our date. Then I thought of something. The question in my mind is: Will I make love with her tonight? That question keeps on repeating in my head and it never seemed to stop. So I just brought the pack of condoms with me and placed it on my pocket.

Finally it was already 7:30pm; I went straight to Ruriko's house and waited for her to come out.

Ruriko: sorry I took so long Shun.

Shun: It doesn't matter. Let's go.

While I was talking to her, she noticed that I'm not pretty active not like I used to be always…

Ruriko: are you ok Shun?

Shun: yeah. I'm alright.

Ruriko: I don't think so. Tell me the truth will ya?

Shun: I'm fine, ok! Let's go!

After that, we went to the fanciest restaurant in town. She was amazed why I brought her here.

Ruriko: Shun, are we going to eat here?

Shun: of course.

Ruriko: but, this is a buffet. It's expensive here.

Shun: so, let's eat.

Thanks to my big win last week, I never had a hard time dating Ruriko. So, we just cherished the memory of that dinner. After an hour, we went to the park to take a little stroll. Ruriko had fun walking and talking about our greatest desires in life. The night sky was so perfect for a couple to have a romantic night together. I mean a really "romantic night together…"

It was already 10pm, it was already getting late. We decided to go home already. After we arrived at Ruriko's house, we had a little talk for a short while…

Ruriko: thanks for taking me out on a date tonight Shun.

Shun: no problem. Did you have fun?

Ruriko: so much. That was the best date ever. And it was also the best birthday ever.

Shun: I'm happy for you girl.

When I was about to leave, my mind keeps on telling me to tell it to her. It had to invade my mind just to let me say it to her. Then, I finally gave in. I swear that I'm going to tell it to her, right now.

Shun: Ruriko, I need you to be serious about this question.

Ruriko: I'm listening.

Shun: Ruriko, do you want to make love with me tonight?

She was shocked. She didn't know what to say. She thought what to say and finally she did…

Ruriko: but Shun, I'm not ready yet. How about you? Are you ready?

Shun: no.

Ruriko: then, why would you tell me to do it with you right now?

Shun: because, I wanted to.

Ruriko: I wouldn't do it with you if that's your reason.

Shun: you see…I---

Ruriko: tell me the truth. Please don't lie to me or I might break up with you.

Shun: ok then, I want to do it because I wanted to know what sex is all about.

Ruriko: that's it?

Shun: and I also want to know how it feels to love someone.

Ruriko: oh.

Shun: so, if you aren't ready, I won't force you. I'll just have to leave you alone for a while. And maybe someday, when you're ready, we can finally do it. What do you say?

Ruriko: that sounds like a good plan Shun but about that, you know, I also had the same thoughts about what sex is like. I also want to know what it is all about.

Shun: so, wanna do it?

Ruriko: sure thing.

And so, we went up to Ruriko's room, undress ourselves and you know…we made love all night long. Ruriko didn't notice that I didn't use protection for this memorable night. But, it seems that she doesn't care about it.

The next morning, I woke up earlier than Ruriko this time. I keep looking at the ceiling thinking of the possibilities that we might be parents in an early age like this. To forget all these, I just left her sleeping in her room and go home right away.

When I went home, my mother was still preparing breakfast and my sister was watching TV. Then all of a sudden, my sister scolded me. Asking me where I've been last night.

Saemi: where have you been bro?

Shun: I was…well…

Saemi: mom was so worried about you! Where have you been?

Shun: I was…sleeping with my friends again.

Saemi: maybe with your girlfriend.

Shun: it's not what you think Saemi!

Mrs. Ukiya: Shun, tell me the truth, were you sleeping with your friends or with your girlfriend?

Shun: I was really with my friends. I promise. Ruriko was there too you know.

Mrs. Ukiya: I understand. Now, I want you to head to the bathroom, take a bath and come here for breakfast, ok?

Shun: yes mom.

I got mad at my self. Why didn't I tell them the truth about that I was sleeping with Ruriko not with my friends? But, I tried really hard to forget what happened in the past but I just can't do it. I found out that regretting stuffs is not as easy as it looks…

When I went to school, I was late. My teacher reprimanded me not to be late again. Besides that, I already got a mark for my punctuality for being late in school. I never got a mark in my daily attendance before. That's the time when Ruriko was always walking with me to school before. But today, I never went to her house to fetch her. I was traumatized because of last night.

Few hours later, I was our chemistry subject. I fell asleep in class, again. My teacher slapped me with a ruler and asked me why I fell asleep.

Teacher: what's wrong with you today Ukiya?

Shun: nothing ma'am.

Teacher: you sound so sleepy today. Something happened?

Shun: none ma'am. This is nothing. Please continue.

When the teacher continued discussing about the table of elements, I noticed that Ruriko wasn't present. I felt scared inside. She never was absent before. Besides that, nobody was answering the teacher's difficult question. So, the teacher scolded us all and gave us a sanction. And I was asking myself: Oh no! Could she be pregnant?'

The next few weeks, Ruriko contacted me and telling me that she's pregnant. I was so shocked about that I'm going to be a father in 18 years of age. So, I just cut classes and went immediately to Ruriko's house.

After our little argument at her house, I went home as fast as I can. I could never believe that Ruriko would get pregnant. I mean, it was our first time and she immediately got pregnant. I guess life's like that always…

Then, I finally got home. It was already 6pm. My mom was already preparing dinner for us. Then I slowly went to the kitchen to tell my mom the truth about Ruriko getting pregnant to me…

Shun: mom, I have to tell you something.

Mrs. Ukiya: go ahead son.

Shun: mom, Ruriko's pregnant.

Mrs. Ukiya: what? Who did that to her?

Shun: unfortunately, I did.

Mrs. Ukiya: no…It can't be true…

Shun: I'm sorry mom. But it's the truth.

Mrs. Ukiya: oh dear…this can't be happening…

My mother started crying infront of me. Then all of a sudden, my sister came home from the grocery store. She opened the door and saw my mother crying.

Saemi: mom, what's wrong?

Mrs. Ukiya: Saemi, you're brother's going to be a---

Saemi: a what?

Mrs. Ukiya: a father.

Saemi: what? How come?

Mrs. Ukiya: I don't know. Go ask your brother.

Saemi: what's going brother?

Shun: ok, I impregnated Ruriko, so what? That means she's my woman now!

My sister slapped me hard on my cheek. It was a very painful slap. Just like Ruriko's usual slaps. It was so painful that I want to regret what happened to Ruriko…

Saemi: what's wrong with you brother?

Shun: there's nothing wrong me Saemi!

Saemi: you were supposed to be hope of this family. And you blew it!

Shun: there's nothing wrong with getting someone pregnant or having a family. It's practically normal!

Saemi: yeah but not in your age. You're still in high school for your information!

Shun: so what?

Saemi: you'll have a hard time looking for a job!

Shun: I won't look for one anyway. By the way, I'm out of here!

Saemi: you better not try to show your pathetic face here! We don't need you anymore!

I ran away from home. I vowed that I will never come back there again just like my sister said to me. After a few days, I came to the AEGIS Far East branch base to talk to Shirei and the other Gatekeepers about the incident that happened to me and Ruriko…

Gatekeepers: What? She's pregnant?

Shun: yeah.

Kaoru: but why captain?

Shun: because I was desperate.

Fei: are you still going to school?

Shun: not anymore. We're both dismissed anyway.

Reiko: wow! Captain's going to be a daddy and Ruriko's going to be a mommy! How nice!

Bancho: so, what's your plan in life now?

Shun: I don't know. Wander down the streets?

Specs: why don't you be my assistant mechanic? I need an assistant too you know.

Shun: well…

Shirei: Shun, don't worry about money or getting a job. We're here to support you and Ruriko, aren't we guys?

Fei: yeah!

Kaoru: we're always here with you captain!

Bancho: we're always here to support you no matter what!

Specs: if you need anything about taking care of a baby, I'll invent a new machine to help you with the baby.

Shun: that's nice Specs!

Reiko: can I be the baby's caretaker?

Shun: alright. You can help Ruriko out.

Reiko: great.

Shirei: see, we're always here for you.

Shun: thanks you guys! I'm so lucky to have friends like you.

After 1 month, Ruriko moved to my apartment. She said that she got kicked out of the family due to her condition. Then, I told her that the guys were going to support us. Ruriko felt happy about it.

After another month, Ruriko's mother went to my apartment and told us that Ruriko's father had a heart attack. We went to the hospital as fast as we can. When we got there, Ruriko's father was feeling weak. It's like he's going to die right now. I feel sorry for Ruriko's family and for Ruriko her self. Before her father died, he forgave Ruriko about the pregnancy thing. Ruriko was happy about this. Not only that, he also talked to me regarding about taking care of Ruriko with great love and to respect her always. He also congratulated me for being the father of Ruriko's child. After an hour, Ruriko's father had already passed away. The whole Ikusawa family was really saddened of what happened. Ruriko cried a lot but I held her in my arms to give her comfort.

9 months have passed; Ruriko was finally going to give birth to our first born. I was worried outside the delivery room because the she's having a hard time with the baby. The doctors said that it's going to be over. I asked them if there's a way to escape this terrible situation. The doctors replied saying there is a chance but one of them will die. I started crying and told the doctors to do whatever they can just to save them both. They said that they'll try their very best to make the operation successful. I prayed a lot that time. I prayed that there was going to be a miracle. And there was! The operation was successful! Ruriko gave birth to a baby boy who has black hair like me and brown eyes like Ruriko and weighs 8 pounds. I found out that it was one of the happiest moments of my life.

A week later, Shirei called me to stop by his office. He told me it was something about applying for a job.

Shun: you called for me sir?

Shirei: yes. I'm here to apply you for a job.

Shun: but sir, I didn't finish schooling. Maybe they won't accept me.

Shirei: don't worry. They will accept you.

Shun: alright. What company is it?

Shirei: Tokyo Government & Economic Industry.

Shun: what? Tokyo Government & Economic Industry?

Shun: exactly.

Shun: but I'm not a lawyer or something…

Shirei: you'll be working at the AEGIS part of that facility.

Shun: I get to kill invaders?

Shirei: yes.

Shun: alright! Count me in!

2 months later, I was promoted as the vice-president of the AEGIS invader hunting facility. I became rich and built my family a 3-storey house. Ruriko was happy and told me that there was still something missing between our relationship asides from the baby and the house. I asked myself what it is but never got the right answer. 3 weeks later, I finally got the answer to that thought. I was actually marriage.

The End…

* * *

Author's note: Well, that's all. Thank you for reading my fanfic. Give reviews if you like. If you were never satisfied, FLAME it. I don't care. But if you decide not to give reviews or flames, it's alright. 


End file.
